Il était une fois à Disneyland
by magiemaguy
Summary: Fiction très déjantée sur nos personnages préférés partant pour un week end a Disneyland à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Henry
1. Chapter 1

Étant donné que les voyages entre les mondes furent faciles pour nos habitants de Storybrooke, lors d'une réunion familiale pour un goûter chez Granny, Henry leur proposa un voyage en groupe afin de fêter son anniversaire.

Henry- vous connaissez Disneyland?  
Blanche neige- non c est quoi?  
Henry- un parc d'attraction où tout est génial! 3/4 de vos histoires ont été adaptées par monsieur Walter Disney, tout à commencé avec une petite souris qui s appelait Mickey.  
Emma- les Walt Disney sont connus.  
Charmant- oui mais toi tu les connais depuis longtemps vu que tu as grandit ici.  
Henry- et le tout premier film était Blanche neige  
Blanche neige- oh c est un honneur =D  
Emma- ça a fait un succès mondial...puis à suivis Pinocchio, la Belle au bois dormant...Aladdin, la Belle et la Bête...  
Belle- belle...tu veux dire moi ? =)  
Emma- oui ;-)  
Gold- alors moi je suis la bête c est ça ?  
Henry- Euuh en quelque sorte, toi tu es Rumpelstiltskin mais jamais ton histoire n'a été adaptée chez Disney  
Gold- -_- exclu un jour exclu toujours !  
Belle- et je ressemble à quoi la dedans?  
Regina- ouai c'est vrai on ressemble a quoi?

Henry, avec son phone, se connecte sur Google et leur montra leurs adaptations Disneyienne.

Regina- O.O c est moi ça?  
Blanche neige- j ai l air si cruche que ça?!  
Gold- x) c est une question piège?  
Belle- ah moi y a quelque ressemblance tu trouve pas ?  
Gold- ...et ben heureusement que je ne suis pas aussi velu o_O  
Hook- ah ils ont d l humour chez Disney! Des collants, une permanente! Une moustache, un haut chapeau à plumes...  
Emma- tu vois j te l avais dit quand nous étions au pays imaginaire qu il fallait aimer les perruques.

A ce moment la Cruella entra a son tour chez Granny

Cruella- qu'est ce que vous regardez?  
Regina- nos adaptations chez Disney  
Cruella- ah oui j en ai entendu parler quand je vivais a New-York...affligeant comme ci je conduisais comme une folle!  
Hook*regarde la voiture de Cruella par la fenêtre* - dis c est normal ce phare détaché du par choc?  
Cruella- oh c était qu un dos d'âne!  
Regina- Henry nous propose d aller à Disneyland pour son anniversaire, on pourrait y aller tous ensemble =D  
Emma- Granny, Ruby ça vous dit de venir aussi?  
Granny- oh moi je dois tenir le resto sinon Leroy va bouder de ne pas avoir son bacon !  
Ruby- moi j peux aller Granny?  
Granny- bien sur ma chérie  
Ruby- chic chic chic =D  
Gold- habille toi décemment qu'on ne soit pas refusé à l'entrée du parc -_-!

Cinq jours après une bonne organisation pour aller au parc un week-end, voila nos amis en route pour Disneyland, habillé en civil. Tous étaient sous le charme dès leur arrivée à la vue du château.

Blanche neige- wwouaaahh on se croirait chez nous !  
Charmant- en plus propre et moins boueux ^^

Les enfants présents dans le parc avaient vêtu les costumes de leur personnage préféré, une petite fille déguisée en blanche neige passa a cote de Regina.

Regina- sérieusement -_- ?  
Emma- oh c est mignon =)  
Henry- bon c est pas tout ça mais on fait quoi?  
Charmant- ah le manoir hanté, ça à l'air pas mal ça!  
Blanche neige- t'as pas peur des fantômes mon chéri?  
Charmant- bah euuh non pourquoi?  
Blanche neige- la nuit dernière t'as hurlé dans ton sommeil. Tu disais qu'un fantôme t'avais causé du tord.  
Charmant - il a fait descendre mon pantalon alors que j étais au combat -_-

Tous en rirent en se rendant vers l'attraction du manoir hanté. La file d attente fut longue mais ça en valait le coup.

Cruella- j ai compté les fantômes y en a pas 999!  
Regina- t'as passé ton temps à les compter o_O?  
Hook- en tout cas y en à qui ont passé leur temps à autre chose, hein crocodile?  
Gold- Belle j't'avais dit de pas mettre de rouge à lèvre, j'en ai plein la bouche!  
Belle- hihihihi =D  
Henry- moooon c est mignon ahahah XD  
Gold- la ferme et avance morveux !  
Regina- OH JE VEUX FAIRE CA!; dit-elle en montrant l attraction de Blanche neige  
Blanche neige- oh mon dieu on va voir nos tronches!

Une fois dans l'attraction il ont du prendre deux voitures. A la sortie chacun attendait les autres.

Gold- mouahahah Regina la gueule que tu as quand tu te change en vieille sorcière XD  
Regina- la ferme Gold!  
Cruella- ah faut avouer ils t ont pas loupé chérie !  
Hook- hey regardez y a déjà une parade qui commence

Tous prirent place tant bien que mal dans la foule afin de regarder la mini parade.

Regina- NOOON? C est aurore la o_O ?  
Gold- dites plutôt horreur oui x)  
Belle- RUMPEL!  
Ruby- bah pour une fois chui d accord avec lui !  
Emma- ah Mickey et Donald!  
Regina- hey vous voila les charmants XD  
Charmants- ...no comment!  
Les autres - ahahah XD

La parade terminée, ils passèrent par une boutique de souvenirs. Tous se prenaient en photo avec des peluches, accessoires et chapeaux.

Belle- Gold chéri tu ne vas pas acheter ce chapeau de magicien quand même?  
Gold- ben quoi ça me va bien non?  
Belle- a raviiiiir -_- tiens prend plutôt ça!  
Gold- une casquette?! Ah non ça rend chauve!  
Belle- rooh...alors ça ?  
Gold- HORS DE QUESTION PAS DES OREILLES DE MICKEY!  
Belle- allez j'te les offre en plus =D  
Gold- nan!  
Belle- si!  
Gold- nan!  
Belle- si!  
Gold- nan!

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la sortie du magasin...

Hook- oh les belle oreille de Mickey que voila XD  
Gold*avec les oreilles de Mickey sur sa tête*- -_- ferme la toi!

Emma- =D Crochet chéri regarde ce que je t ai pris*met un chapeau de pirate avec perruque incorporée sur la tête de Hook*  
Hook- -_- merci je suis ravi  
Emma- contente que ça te plaise =D

Belle parti avec Emma laissant Gold et Hook ensemble, elles rigolèrent toutes les deux tellement elles trouvaient leur compagnon respectif d'un ridicule.

Hook- -_- ça sent la vengeance camarade !  
Gold- -_- j te le fais pas dire !  
Hook- -_- mais en même temps elles ont voulu nous faire plaisir...c est l intention qui compte non ?  
Gold- -_- vu comment elles se marrent j en doute !  
Hook- -_- montrons que nous sommes contents !  
Gold- -_- ça va être difficile!  
Emma- BON LES DEUX PIPLETTES VOUS VENEZ OUI? C est l'heure d'aller manger!

Direction le restaurant Agrabah pour un buffet à volonté remplis de spécialités du monde d'Arabie.

Emma- mmmm c est trop bon ça !  
Hook- vas y ma chérie mange x) régale toi *et après tu iras tout gerber dans le bateau pirate mouhahaha*  
Regina- HENRY! Mange proprement!  
Henry- ben ils mangent avec les doigts la bas  
Regina- ici c'est avec des couverts alors mange comme il faut!  
Ruby – de la viandes ! pleins de viandes *_*  
Hook*avec plein de morceaux de viandes à son crochet*- y a des jours mon cher crocodile ou j'te bénit de m'avoir fait don de ce crochet miam miam  
Belle- O.O outch  
Gold- ça va?  
Belle- suis tombée sur un truc épicé la O.O  
Gold- bouffe du pain ça passera!  
Belle- passe moi l'pain vite!  
Gold- voila ^^ *aaah le coup du tabasco dans la bouffe hihi ça c est pour le coup des oreilles*  
Emma- bizarre y a pas de plats épicés normalement o_O sauf indications  
Gold- ^^ bah une erreur ça arrive a tout le monde  
Belle- quelque chose me dit que t y est pour quelque chose -_o  
Gold*embrasse belle*- ^^ na bisous magique  
Belle- *o* t es mignon Rumpel quand tu le veux  
Gold- ^^ je sais je sais  
Regina- -_- bon arrêtez vous deux y en a qui mange ici!

Après ce déjeuner, ils prirent place dans le train de la mine. La file fut encore une fois longue mais c'est l'attraction phare de Frontierland et encore plus quand elle ne tombe pas en panne. A la sortie de l attraction ils allèrent voir les photos prisent pendant l'attraction.

Charmant- ah ben bravo Ruby! Enlever ton manteau pour montrer ton soutien gorge était pas malin du tout!  
Ruby- ben non c'est mon haut !  
Charmant- ah pardon o_O  
Regina- oh Henry qu on est mignon avec nos grimaces =D  
Hook- ah ah j'ai la classe avec cette pose !  
Emma- celle de t'être couché sur moi car t'étais pas à l aise dans la descente? X)  
Hook- chuuuuut!  
Ruby- par contre j approuve celle de vous deux;-)  
Belle- j'ai bien fait de sortir un livre à ce moment la, genre je lis et j m en fout!  
Gold- et moi faisant semblant de dormir ^^  
Cruella- et merde j'aurai pas du m'entasser dans mon manteau, on voit que mes cheveux!  
Henry- allez on les prend toutes, c'est grand père qui paye il l'a dit !  
Emma – ah merci Gold =D  
Gold- mais O_O mais j'ai jamais dit ça !  
Cast member – ça fera 40 euro =D  
Gold – OH PUTAIN L'ARNAQUE !  
Belle – tais toi et paye T_T

Une fois les achats fait, ils voulaient se rendre du coté de Tomorowland.

Henry- ppff c est à l'autre bout du parc!  
Gold*chante*- x) magie magie et vos idées ont du génie!  
Regina- tu vas tout de même pas utiliser la magie ici?...bon j avoue c est tentant  
Gold- allons nous isoler dans un coin tranquille!  
Emma- ou tu vois un coin tranquille?  
Henry- les chiottes !  
Gold- bien raisonné mon petit fils =D

Chacun s'installa dans une toilette et par magie, Gold transporta tout le monde jusqu'à Tomorrowland.

Henry- Je veux faire le Space mountain!  
Blanche neige- o_O t es sur que c est pas dangereux?  
Henry- mais non c est un peu comme ci tu traversais un vortex!  
Belle- Gold tu me tiendra la main hein?  
Gold- mais oui t'en fais pas.  
Cruella- ah non pas pour moi ça!  
Regina- x) trouillarde!  
Charmant- allez Cruella! Avec nous!  
Tout le monde- CRUELLA CRUELLA!  
Cruella- bon d'accord, après tout si c est comme ci on traversait un vortex...

Les voila parti faire la file, ce qu'il faisait sombre la dedans, ils pouvaient voir l'arrivée de l'attraction sur les cotés. Henry et Emma rigolaient rien qu'à voir les têtes inquiètes des autres. Belle se tenait fermement à coté de Gold.

Belle- j veux pas le faire!  
Gold- ah non on y est maintenant on ne fait pas machine arrière!  
Emma- t'en fais pas Belle faut juste crier et puis si tu as peur c'est bon signe ;-)

Encore 10 minutes d'attente et tous s'installèrent dans les sièges. Cruella pestait que les harnais allaient abîmer son manteau d'été.

Cruella -J'VOUS PREVIENS SI IL EST ABIME VOUS AUREZ LA FACTURE!; crie t-elle à un cast member  
Regina- oh mais la ferme -_-!  
Ruby- Hihi hâte que le décollage commence * crie comme un loup * AAH OOOOUH !  
Cast member – mademoiselle veuillez gueuler pendant l'attraction et non avant !  
Ruby - T_T  
Hook- content de faire ce voyage à tes cotes camarades dit-il à Henry  
Henry- franchement ça fait pas peur.  
Belle- O.O si tu le dis!...aaaah ça y est ça démarre !

Le train s'avança et après une petite photo dans une mini descente, s'immobilisa dans la montée attendant le compte a rebours.

Belle- RUMPEL J'AI PEUR!  
Gold*prend la main de belle*- sers moi la main...=O AAIIE PAS SI FORT !  
Emma- détends toi Belle respire!  
Charmant- c'est vrai que ça fait un peu flipper !  
Blanche neige- ah non pas toi! Respire comme le dit notre fille!  
Cruella- ah ah ah les poils de mon manteau me chatouille le nez XD ahahah...ATTCHHAAA

Et c'est juste au moment où Cruella éternua que le décollage était lancé. De l'extérieur on entendit un énorme CCHHHAAAA lors du décollage. A l'arrivée chacun marchait avec quelques vertiges.

Belle- wouaaah c était génial =D ! Hey on recommencera demain hein?  
Gold- ouille ma tête j'me la suis cognée pendant le trajet!  
Belle- du moment que tu t es pas cogné autre chose ^^  
Gold – T_T  
Blanche neige- ça va charmant? T es tout blanc!  
Charmant- ou sont les toilettes? J vais rendre mon déjeuner O.O  
Regina- bah c'était pas si terrible ^^  
Hook- j'ai déjà vu pire sur mon navire ^^  
Ruby – j'dirai même que traverser un vortex est plus terrible XD  
Henry- venez on va voir les photos!  
Cruella- MON MANTEAU! IL A PU D'FOURRURE! VOUS AUREZ LA FACTURE ; dit elle a un cast member qui ne comprenait rien  
Cast member – O_o hein ?  
Gold- O.O mon dieu nos têtes!  
Belle- -_- on dirait une qui avait la trouille !  
Gold-...Henry t'es bien fait, à croire que tu savais ou la photo allait se prendre  
Henry- ben oui j'le savais ! Hook t as trop le style en brandissant ton crochet =D  
Hook- ouai je sais je sais ^^  
Regina- Cruella t'as eu le temps de te remettre du rouge a lèvre ?!  
Cruella- faut toujours rester en beauté chérie;-)  
Ruby – oh on voit bien mes crocs =D  
Blanche- en tout cas Charmant t'es pas jouasse sur la photo XD  
Charmant- -_- oh ça va hein!

Ruby- bon allez...attraction suivante!  
Gold*chante*- Oooh oh oh Captain Eo!  
Regina- dit tu vas nous faire des remakes des chansons de pub à chaque fois -_- ?

Même si l effet 3D se laissait indésiré le fait de revoir Michael Jackson sur l'écran fut un grand moment d'émotion pour les fans. A la sortie de l attraction, Cruella essaya de les convaincre que Autopia ne serait pas une mauvaise idée pour la suite de cette journée. Bizarrement personne n avait le cœur ni l envie de la suivre!

Cruella- tout de suite les préjugés sur ma conduite!  
Ruby- baaah euh c est pas que tu conduis mal mais...euh nan en faite tu conduis comme un pied -_-!  
Cruella- mais je vais pas aller toute seule dans cette attraction!  
Belle- ouai quand même c est pas sympa de votre part !  
Cruella- ah merci chérie de m'accompagner, allez on fait la file!  
Belle- mais...mais mais O_O  
Gold*pousse Belle avec Cruella*- j'ai toujours dit que j'avais une femme généreuse! Bon voyage!

Afin de profiter d une pause, ils s'installèrent près d'un banc ou ils pouvaient voir les voitures d'Autopia passer. Belle n'avait pas l air à son aise à coté de Cruella qui avait même réussi a éjecter la voiture du rail.

Gold- mouhahaha heureusement que j'ai la camera!  
Blanche neige- pauvre Belle quand même !  
Henry- et pauvre voiture aussi ahahah

Par la faute de Cruella l'attraction fut fermée pour cause de réparation.

Regina- bravo ma chère t'as tout bloqué!  
Cruella- c est de la babiole leur voiture!  
Belle- O.O  
Gold- ça va?  
Belle- O.O  
Gold- t'as traumatisé ma femme!  
Belle- O.O  
Emma- je sais c' qu'il faut pour la faire sortir de la: Small world!

La troupe avança vers Fantasyland pour la charmante attraction de Small world

Hook- aaah ce tic tac m énerve!  
Gold- tic...tac! Ah ah XD  
Hook- la ferme crocodile -_- !  
Charmant- dites j'en ai déjà marre de la musique alors qu'on est même pas encore dans le bateau!  
Ruby*tend des boules quies*- tiens ça soulage!  
Charmant- merci!  
Blanche neige- oh moi je trouve ça adorable ce genre d'attraction où l'on montre la fraternité entre les peuples, les différentes cultures, malgré les différentes couleurs de peaux on est tous pareil. C est un symbole d'espoir pour l humanité...  
Regina- Blanche?  
Blanche neige- oui?  
Regina- ta gueule!  
Blanche neige- ok :(

Les voila enfin embarqués dans le bateau. Belle sorti de sa peur après 10 secondes, Hook et Emma se tenaient tête contre tête et admirant les décors de l'attraction. Certes musique agaçante mais tellement beau. Une fois sorti, Henry regarda l'heure il était temps de prendre place pour la parade! Ils avaient réussi à se mettre ensemble et s'asseyaient par terre en grignotant ce qu'ils avaient dans leur sacs: chips, bonbons et biscuits ne firent que passer.

Regina- j'ai l'impression qu'on se fait passer pour des goinfres!  
Emma- mais non! Mmm trop bon les biscuits !  
Ruby- ah merde ça colle aux crocs les bonbons!  
Hook- hey beauté ça te dit de manger ces lacets en bonbons avec moi ? =D  
Emma- hihi avec plaisir ça fera un peu comme La belle et le clochard!  
Hook- ben j te remercie! J'ai l'air d'un clodo?!  
Emma- T_T non mais c est un dis...oh zut oublie c'que j'ai dit! Allez aboule les lacets!  
Regina- oh pitieeeee vous êtes désespérants!  
Cruella- c est l'amour chérie que veux tu ça te parait loin tout ça XD  
Regina- toi tu va finir en manteau si tu continue!...Dites vous deux vous avez finit?!  
Gold- quoi?  
Belle- rooh si on peut plus s embrasser devant toi!  
Regina- mais on voit que ça O.O j ai vu vos steaks s entremêler!  
Ruby- steak? *o*  
Regina- j voulais dire langue Ruby -_-

"MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ET VOUS LES ENFANTS, DISNEYLAND PRESENTE MAGIC ON PARADE"

Regina- sauvez par le gong!

La parade fit danser et chanter tout le monde, les musiques sont entraînantes dans ce parc. Comme d'habitude ils se charriaient en voyant leur adaptation Disneyienne sur les chars.

Hook- oh...mon...dieu!  
Belle- ça va rumpel?  
Gold- ce n est pas mon père O.O ce n est pas mon père O_O ce n est pas mon père...  
Regina- charmant t'es pas si charmant que ça ah ah la couche de fond de teint!  
Charmant- ah ben Raiponce elle est blanche et blonde ici!  
Emma- Ruby range moi ces croc! C'est pas un vrai canard ni de vrais écureuils!

A la fin de la parade Hook déclara qu'il était temps de faire enfin la meilleure attraction du parc : Pirates des Caraïbes!

Emma- Henry regarde si Jack Sparrow est de sortie, vite!  
Henry- ah ben d'après le programme il sera la dans une heure =)  
Emma- alors avec l'attente, plus le temps de l'attraction...on devrait être la pile poile ou il sortira !  
Hook- qu'est ce qu il c'est passé entre toi et Jack Sparrow?!  
Emma- quoi? Mais rien! C est juste que...enfin c est Jack Sparrow quoi il est canon!  
Hook*voit rouge*- cette mouette prétentieuse ah ah laisse moi rire!  
Emma- serais-tu entrain de faire une crise de jalousie?  
Hook- MOI? Jaloux de ça ? Ah ah la meilleur!  
Emma- roh la dernière fois que je suis venue ici celui qui l'incarnait ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Johnny Depp!  
Hook- MAIS ON S EN FOUT!

Les autres avaient un fou rire rien qu à entendre la crise de jalousie de Hook. Enfin les voila dans l'attraction, Hook disait que le bateau était minable par rapport au Jolly Roger. Mais il faut avouer que les animatronics étaient super bien fait. A la sortie les filles se dirigèrent vers le lieu où le Sparrow était attendu.

Gold- dites elle est ou Belle?  
Charmant- elle a filé avec les filles voir le Sparrow...hey sympa ce chapeau !  
Gold- QUOI?! O.O

Gold se dirigea dehors avec Hook et Charmant, tout les trois furent blasés en voyant l'attroupement de femelles autour du célèbre pirate.

Hook- regardez moi ça! N'importe quoi! Pirate de pacotille!  
Gold- non mais j'y crois pas elle se colle à lui pour une photo !  
Charmant- même Cruella est de la partie...et Ruby on dirait qu elle va lui sauter dessus!

Après une attente qui paraissait longue pour les hommes, les filles reviennent en gloussant et montrant leur photos et autographes.

Gold- Hum hum! J'vois qu on c'est bien amusée!  
Belle- oooh le prend pas mal Rumpy chéri!  
Gold- y a pu d'chéri qui tienne!  
Emma- ooh c que vous pouvez être...  
Hook- emmerdant?  
Emma- c est toi qui le dit ^^  
Hook - T_T  
Blanche neige- tu ne m'en veux pas toi au moins =)  
Charmant- une voix me parle?  
Blanche neige- T_T  
Henry- je propose d'aller manger qu en dites vous?  
Regina- bonne idée ça calmera les ardeurs de certaines!  
Ruby - *o* roooh qu'il était beau le Sparrow ! J'l'aurai bien dévoré tout cru !

Ils mangèrent au théâtre de la marionnette, que l'intérieur était joli avec tout ces détails gravés dans le bois. Les couples se réconciliaient, bien que leur prise de bec était, ils devaient l'admettre, un petit jeu.

Henry- on ferait pas les tasses après?  
Charmant- euuh je veux garder c'que j ai dans mon estomac hein  
Henry - ah c'est vrai grand père tu es fragile XD  
Gold- ahahah XD  
Charmant- moque toi! Je parie que tu sera malade une fois dedans!  
Gold- pppff pari tenu!  
Emma- tu vas y aller toi aussi?  
Hook- tu t'adresse à un loup d'mer ma jolie! Ah ah bien sur que je tiendrai le coup!  
Henry- ok d'autres amateurs ?  
Ruby- moi je veux bien =)

Plus personnes d'autre ne se proposa. Gold, Henry, Hook et Ruby s installèrent dans leur tasse.

Hook- j vous préviens moi je sais pas tourner des deux mains !  
Henry- t'inquiète on fera le reste!  
Ruby- wouaf ça y est on démarre!

Si la tasse se serait décrochée elle aurait volé 5km plus loin! C était eux les plus rapide!

Belle- hihi j vois que les cheveux de Gold qui volent!  
Emma- et le mien s accroche bien à la anse de la tasse avec son crochet XD

Le manège terminé tout les quatre en descendirent...avec difficulté

Emma- ca va?  
Hook- j'avoue c'est plus terrible que le navire mais...j'tiens bon!  
Ruby- c'est par ou les toilette O.O ?  
Charmant- ah y en a une qui est malade!  
Belle- vas-y mon chéri, essaye de marcher droit.  
Gold- me lâche pas surtout O.O !  
Henry- rahlalala ces vieux! Hey on a pas été voir le dragon et visiter le château!  
Emma- bonne idée en plus que le soleil se couche on va avoir une belle vue.

En effet, la vue en haut du château était magnifique. En dessous du palais, Regina et Cruella se moquèrent du dragon en l'appelant Maléfique. Les heures passent à une vitesse folle, il ne restait plus que trois heures avant la fermeture et le spectacle Disney Dreams.

Henry- Star tour! Star tour!  
Emma- ouuiii enfin un peu de Star Wars!

Ils marchèrent lentement afin de profiter du changement du parc, les réverbères s'allumaient et le ciel commençait à revêtir son bleu de nuit. Les couples se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous.

Belle- c est magnifique =)  
Gold- oui ça l'est...mais c est loin d'être comme chez nous  
Blanche neige- disons que c est différent  
Charmant- mais plaisant =)

Enfin les voila devant le Star tour, une des attractions phare de Tomorowland.

Blanche neige- oooh il est mignon ce petit robot!  
Emma- ah lui il a toujours du succès  
Robot- et si vous m emmeniez avec vous? S il vous plaiiit  
Henry- ah j adore quand il dit ça =D  
Hook- pfioou quelle chaleur la dedans!  
Emma- enlève une épaisseur hihi  
Hook- et attirer tous les regards sur moi...bonne idée ;-)  
Emma- nan tout compte fait garde tout -_- de toute façon on arrive!

Ils furent installés dans les fauteuils, en route pour Andor!

Ruby- ah ah génial on s'y croirait vraiment!  
Henry- et attendez le meilleur reste a venir.  
Hook- j'aime pas l'espace, je préfère la mer!

Le passage ou Rex crie "les freins" et que le vaisseau tombe, touts les personnages de conte rigolèrent avec une petite pointe d hurlement.

Belle- AH AH AH c est marrant!  
Cruella- et après on se plains de ma conduite T_T  
Gold- bah on se croirait dans ta bagnole très chère =D  
Rex- VITESSE LUMIIIEEEREE  
Les Guest- WOUAAAAH!  
Regina- mouahahah XD j'adore ! Plus vite plus vite!

Tous s'amusaient dans cette attraction qu'ils voulaient encore y faire un tour. Mais il fallait laisser la place aux personnes suivantes. Vu la journée qu'ils avaient passé et que certains étaient déjà fatigués, Henry proposa un tour de train afin de visiter le parc sous un autre angle.

Hook- j'aurai tout fait comme moyens de locomotions ce soir!  
Emma- c'est ça la magie Disney ;-)  
Regina- c'est très reposant en tout cas ^^  
Cruella*allume une cigarette*- ah enfin ma première cigarette de la journée ! Voyez j ai fait un effort =D  
*voix dans le haut parleur*- il est interdit de fumer dans le train merci  
Cruella- T_T commence à m'gonfler ce parc!  
Blanche neige- ça fera du bien pour tes poumons!  
Charmant- et pour les nôtres également!

Le tour de train terminé, ils prirent place pour le spectacle Disney Dreams.

Regina- t'es sur que c est pas trop tôt 45 minutes avant le spectacle?  
Henry- oh non ne vous en faite pas ça vaut le coup! Et puis au moins on a une belle place.  
Gold- vous pouvez nous les garder? Belle a envie d aller faire les boutiques!  
Ruby- je viens avec vous!  
Emma- ah moi je reste ici! Je suis claquée  
Hook- j vais avec eux.  
Emma- tu m abandonne?!  
Hook- mmm oui ;-)

Emma sourit car elle savait que Crochet allait lui trouver un souvenir mais il voulait lui en faire la surprise. Ils allèrent à L'Emporium, Belle allait dans tout les coins de la boutique avec Ruby, tandis que Crochet et Gold regardèrent les souvenirs qu'il y avait ici et la.

Hook- tu crois que ça le fait une peluche crocodile?  
Gold- la plus par des femmes gardent leur côté enfant donc oui pourquoi pas  
Hook- mmm mais laquelle vais je prendre?...un Mickey c est bien je trouve

Gold remarqua plus loin un tout autre présentoir.

Gold- j'ai trouvé mieux!  
Hook- quoi donc?  
Gold- bijoux!

Gold et Hook se regardèrent et accourent près du présentoir à bijoux.

Gold- j'crois que ça plaira à Belle!  
Hook- bien trouvé crocodile =D  
Belle- qu'est ce vous faite vous deux?  
Hook- ooh on regardait juste comme ça ^^  
Belle- oooh ils sont beaux *o*  
Ruby- je crois avoir trouve mon bonheur et le cadeau pour Granny!

Ruby choisit deux collier au pendentif Mickey, l'un à la pierre rouge et l'autre jaune.

Belle- rohlala j'les adore tous!  
Gold- et bien prend les.  
Belle- non non c est trop !  
Gold- rien n est trop beau pour la femme que j aime ;dit il en prenant les boucles d oreilles, bague et collier  
Belle- t'es fou! Et moi qui t'ai offert des oreilles de Mickey!  
Gold- j'crois que je m'y suis habitué maintenant à ces oreilles  
Ruby- bon choix Crochet, un collier fée clochette je crois qu'Emma va apprécier.

Ils revinrent auprès de leur groupe avec leur souvenirs, Hook afin de faire une belle surprise et une blague en même temps à Emma, lui apporta une glace.

Hook- tiens pour toi ma jolie =D  
Emma- une...une glace o_O?!  
Hook- au chocolat comme tu les aime, alors contente?  
Emma*voit Gold entrain de passer la bague a belle*- OUI TRES!

Hook rigola d'avoir fait une blague à Emma. Mais il fut vite pardonné lorsqu il fit un tour de passe passe de débutant.

Hook- Emma?  
Emma- QUOOOII?! è_é  
Hook- y'a quelque chose derrière ton oreille

Et là, Crochet lui montra le collier qu'il lui avait prit. Emma sourit, suivit d un soulagement.

Hook- tu croyais tout de même pas que j allais juste te ramener une glace!  
Emma- un moment j'y ai cru oui ^^

Emma mit le collier autour de son cou et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Puis, elle se cala contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il faisait tellement bon que tout les guest étaient assis par terre pour le spectacle. Lorsque l'annonce se fit entendre, les cameras et appareils photos furent de sortie. Tout le long ils étaient émerveillés. Les filles, hormis Cruella, avaient une larme qui coulait tellement c'était sublime. Les acclamations allèrent bon train à la fin du spectacle. Maintenant, il fallait rejoindre l'hôtel pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le New York avait été réservé. Ils montèrent les bagages et chacun allèrent dans leur chambre respective. Un groupe fut à 6 et les autre à 4. Cruella fut logée avec Regina, Henry et Ruby. Les couples avaient la plus grande suite, qui contenait une chambre avec salle de bain et lit double, un salon et une chambre double avec salle de bain également.

Gold- nous on prend le lit qui est isolé!  
Hook- où t'as cru ça crocodile?!  
Charmant- c'est nous qui avons démarré chez Disney ! Donc c'est à nous d'avoir la chambre isolée !  
Belle- dites euuh nous on s'en fout on veut juste dormir hein!  
Emma- ouai s'il vous plaît on voudrait pioncer  
Blanche neige- les acrobaties se sera plus tard Charmant ça je te l'assure!

Les filles s'en allèrent dans une des salle de bain, laissant les hommes entre eux le temps qu'ils se décident.

Gold- bon ben on peut se la foutre derrière l'oreille!  
Hook- ahahah vu celle qui sont sur ta tête x)  
Charmant- mouahahah  
Gold- la ferme! Bon vous choisissez quelle chambre?  
Hook- x) je propose que nous laissons le plus vieux d'entre nous être tranquille avec sa dulcinée, faut toujours laisser la place aux papy, mon vieux crocodile!; dit il en tapant sur l'épaule de Gold  
Gold- tu sais c'qui te dis le papy?!  
Charmant- o_O bon euuh moi je mets mon pyjama...bonne nuit!  
Hook- nan y me dit quoi le papy?  
Gold* d'un tour de magie transforma Crochet en version Hook de Dustin Hoffman*  
Hook- HHAAAA NAA JE SUIS AFFREUX! MAUDITE PERRUQUE ET COLLANT ! ENLEVE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !  
Gold- ahahahah XD

Hook enleva toutes ces fringues et resta en slip. Emma et Belle arrivèrent à ce moment la.

Emma- qu est ce qui se passe ici?! CROCHET TU FOUT QUOI EN SLIP DEVANT LUI?  
Belle- nan mais oh!  
Hook- c est pas c que vous croyez!  
Gold- je te l'ai toujours dit chéri, tu n'es pas mon genre -)  
Belle- OH!  
Hook- mais tais toi toi!  
Emma- Croche ici tout de suite!

Il aura fallut quelques minutes d'explication du comment du pourquoi Crochet avait finit en slip. Mais il était temps d'aller dormir, finit les blagues et tours de magie à la con pour aujourd'hui. Tous rejoignirent leur lit respectif. Comme promis, Gold et Belle avaient eu la chambre isolée. En un rien de temps ils étaient tous tombé endormi. Les journées à Disneyland ont toujours étaient épuisantes.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner tout le monde était en pleine forme, la literie à Disney était excellente, tous on dormit comme des bébés. Après avoir choisi une table dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, ils passèrent par le buffet.

Emma- dit papa tu crois pas que un plateau de croissants, un autre de pains au chocolats et un troisième de petits pains blanc n'est pas un peu exagéré?  
Charmant- le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée!  
Gold- t'inquiète tout partira =p  
Belle- vous plus tard ^^  
Ruby- *o* des saucisses! Du bacon des œufs brouillés!  
Cruella- arrête tu fout de la bave partout!

Comme vous l'aurez compris il y avait de tout sur la table et le pire c'est que tout a été mangé ou englouti. Henry regarda le programme de cette deuxième journée au Walt Disney studio.

Henry- boh y a pas grand chose juste une parade  
Regina- de toute façon à 17h on va au café Mickey pour le ga...euuh le goûter.  
Henry- cool un gâteau pour mon anniversaire =D  
Regina- -_- effet d êtes des goinfres -_-!  
Gold- on le dépensera e surprise ratée bonjour

Après ce petit déjeuner copieux, à eux le deuxième parc : le Walt Disney studio et une heure avant l'heure d'ouverture officiel grâce aux heures de magie en plus.

Henry- on va faire tout de suite le Crush Coaster! Il y a toujours plein de monde

En effet...Déjà une heure d attente! Mais Henry insista car cet attraction valait vraiment le coup. En effet à la sortie ils furent enchantés.

Regina- wouah vraiment génial on allait dans tout les sens!  
Charmant- ah mon petit déjeuner est toujours dans mon estomac, je deviens bon =D

Il passèrent par Toystoryland et regardèrent l'attraction des parachutes.

Gold- j'le fais!  
Belle- pas!  
Henry- ah moi j y vais !  
Charmant- je vous suis, tu viens ma blanche neige?  
Blanche neige- pourquoi pas ça n'a pas l'air si terrible!  
Ruby- pff allez Belle regarde y a des enfants qui y vont!  
Belle- NAN!  
Hook- après avoir fait le Space Mountain tu ne veux pas faire ça?!  
Emma- laisse la si elle a peur!  
Cruella- cot cot cot cot poule mouillée!  
Belle- AH VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SI JE SUIS UNE POULE MOUILLEE!  
Regina- bien joué Cruella ^^  
Cruella- ^^

Mais ils furent séparés au moment ou c'était leur tour. Le premier groupe était composé d'Henry, Emma, Regina, Belle et Charmant.

Gold- oh oh la tête de Belle elle a le vertige XD  
Hook- t'as pas honte de te moquer de ta femme?...MOUAHAHAH REGARDEZ EMMA! CHERIE REGARDE PAR ICI FAIT COUCOU A LA CAMERA  
Emma- LA FERME CROCHEEEEEETT!  
Gold- tu disais?  
Hook- ^^ je crois qu'elle doit avoir un peu le vertige.  
Cruella- je me demande ce qu elles ont pu vous trouver!  
Blanche neige- faut croire que l amour est aveugle par moment  
Hook- merci belle maman -_-  
Ruby- ah ça y est c'est a nous !

Le deuxième groupe avait beaucoup moins la trouille que le premier.

Gold- ppff c'est tout ce que sa fait?! Franchement chui déçu  
Hook- bah on pourra dire que c'était reposant  
Ruby- oui voila ; dit-elle en limant ses ongles  
Blanche neige- bah c'est sympa quand même...Cruella réveille toi c'est finit  
Cruella- hein quoi? O_o ah ok ^^ me suis assoupie désolée.

Les autres les rejoignirent et continuèrent leur chemin dans le monde de Toy Story.

Henry- me dites pas que vous voulez faire zig zag?  
Gold- oh non! Moi j'veux faire ça!  
Belle- RC RACER?! NAN MAIS TU M'AS BIEN REGARDE ?! Moi je fais zig zag, qui m accompagne?...Pas tous en même temps merci -_- !  
Emma- bon allez je t accompagne entre filles on se soutient ;-)

Mise à part Emma et Belle, les autres firent le RC RACER. Cette fois Cruella avait mis un petit blouson de cuir sans fourrure.

Charmant - j ai l'impression que ces harnais ne sont pas la pour rien !  
Gold- allez?! En voila un scoop!  
Henry- bah on est quasi a la verticale un moment  
Charmant- O.O je regrette d'être là tout d'un coup  
Blanche neige- oh arrête de faire ta poule mouillée!

Le bip se fit entendre et l'attraction démarra.

Hook- hey crocodile regarde, nos femmes nous filment!  
Gold- ah oui faisons leur signe =D  
Hook- *fais signe de sa dernière main* =D  
Ruby- ah ça commence à aller de plus en plus haut!  
Charmant- Vivement que sa se termine X(!  
Regina- mais c'est qu'une grosse balançoire voyons!  
Blanche neige- avec sensation puissance 10 =D  
Cruella- j espère que mon brushing va teniiiiiir oh ça fait trop bizarre en arrière!  
Gold- OH LES GARS LACHEZ LES BRAS Z ALLEZ VOIR C EST ENCORE PLUS SENSATIONNEL...CROCHET FAIT GAFFE T AS FAILLIT M'EBORGNER BORDEL!  
Hook- O:) oups désolé c'était pas voulu  
Gold – _ j'en doute !

Charmant fut soulagé quand l'attraction fut arrêtée. Emma et Belle les rejoignirent leur montrant les têtes qu'ils avaient à la camera. La petite troupe passa dans le land de ratatouille. Malheureusement la boutique de souvenirs fut fermée et le temps d'attente pour l'attraction fut trop longue. Du coup ils prirent un fast passe pour 16h15.

Regina- se sera tout juste avant le café Mickey, parfait =D  
Henry- encore merci d'être venu ici avec moi pour mon annif =)  
Emma- de rien c'est normal mon chéri, tant que tu es heureux c est le principal =)

Après une séance photo sur la moto et la vespa en décoration dans la ville de Ratatouilleland, il était l'heure du spectacle Animagique! Il y avait déjà beaucoup de mondes dans la salle qu ils durent prendre deux rangées afin de rester le plus proche possible.

Cruella- aaah ça fait du bien de s asseoir.  
Henry- ça dépend... avec la musique qu'on va entendre...  
Regina- me dit pas qu elle reste en tête O.O ?!  
Henry- si!  
Charmant- et merde!  
Blanche neige- ne sois pas si grossier...mooon regardez Belle et Gold, qu'ils sont mignons =)  
Regina- ouai de dos ah ah XD  
Gold- j'ai entendu!  
Belle*la tête sur l'épaule du ténébreux*- elle est jalouse que veux tu ^^  
Regina- MON OEIL!  
Ruby- chuuut ça va commencer !

Vingt-cinq minutes de chansons et de magie pour les yeux, voila ce que c'est Animagique. En sortant, certains avaient la chanson en tête d'autre non. Il s'en suit de l'attraction Armagedon et de Cinemagique. Encore une fois le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Il était déjà 13h30.

Gold- hey c est quoi Rock n roller Coaster? Ça a l'air chouette de l'extérieur!  
Henry- c est un peu comme le Space Moutain ^^  
Belle- oh oui on y va alors =D!

Vu que c'était un peu près comme le Space Mountain en route pour l'attraction d'Aerosmith. De la musique rock et objets de collections rares ornaient la file d attente. Les voila enfin dans les voitures prêt pour le décollage. A l'arrivée, certains avaient leur cheveux en bataille.

Ruby*ses cheveux dans les yeux*- Ahahaah aaah je ne vois plus rien mais oouuuuh c'était génial!  
Charmant- LE MEME QUE LE SPACE MOUNTAIN?! ET MON CUL C EST DU POULET?!  
Henry- bah j avais dit un peu près!

Ensuite un choix du se faire. En effet vu l'heure, il fallait faire un choix entre La tour de la terreur, Moteur action ou Tram tour.

Cruella- oh y a ma voiture moi je fais Tram tour!  
Charmant- moteur action!  
Henry- tour de la terreur!  
Gold- je te suis gamin  
Hook- mmm j'hésite...rah allez moteur action !  
Emma- je te suis mon crochet =)  
Blanche neige- bon moi je vais avec Cruella, Ruby ?  
Ruby- la tour!  
Gold- et toi ma belle?  
Belle- désolée mais vu que j'ai déjà eu peur dans les parachutes  
Gold- bah c'est rien la t'es dans le noir!  
Belle- j aime pas ces sensations de chute libre! Je vais dans le tram tour avec Blanche et Cruella !  
Gold- bon très bien, amuse toi bien et vous faites attention à elle!  
Belle- c'est bon je suis pas en sucre!  
Henry- rendez-vous devant le land de ratatouille!  
Emma- ok!  
Belle- aaah enfin un peu seule!  
Blanche neige- sont pas méchants nos hommes mais...enfin le tient si.  
Belle- il a un bon fond !  
Cruella- mais oui et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

Cependant à la tour de la terreur...

Ruby- pas trop triste d'être loin de Belle ?  
Gold- oh non ça fait du bien d'être éloigné de temps en temps =D  
Henry- je comprendrai jamais ça!  
Gold- tu le saura quand tu sera plus grand...ah on avance!

Et à moteur action...

Charmant- Oh le type qui crame!  
Emma- ça doit être sympa d'être cascadeur!  
Hook- ah non et si tu te blesse après?!  
Regina- O_O et ils osent appeler ça des boules de feu?!

Les premiers à arriver au land de ratatouille était Cruella, Blanche et Belle, qui avait prit un seau de pop-corn. Gold arriva avec Henry et Ruby avec leur photo en poche.

Belle- si je ne te connaissais pas mon chéri je dirai que tu as eu peur  
Ruby- c'est le moment où on descend tous les étages ! Donc oui on tire de drôle de gueule hein Rumpy?  
Gold- ouai ^^ ahahah regarde la tienne !  
Henry- même moi je n'étais pas a mon aise!  
Gold- je peux avoir du pop-corn ma chérie =) ?  
Belle- faut voir ^^ *avec un pop-corn en bouche*  
Gold- c' qu il faut pas faire pour en voir ! *prend le pop-corn de belle avec ses doigts et lui prend le seau en même temps*  
Belle- T_T tttss !  
Ruby- ah voila les autres ! Vite vite dépêchez vous je veux voir ratatouille!

Mais arrivés là, panne de l'attraction!

Cruella- pour une fois je n y suis pour rien!  
Regina- oh non!...Rumpel fait quelque chose!  
Gold- bah oui mais quoi o_O?!  
Regina- -_- la magie imbécile!  
Gold- ok ok...bon vérifiez qu on ne me voit pas.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux isolant Rumpel qui tournoie ses doigts.

Gold- et voila ^^  
Henry- merci grand père =)

Lunette 3D en main et les voila dans leur voiturettes en forme de rats. C'était vraiment marrant d'être réduis à la taille d'une souris, jet d eau, chaleur, vent toutes ces sensations en font une très bonne attractions familiales. Mais il ne fallait pas traîner après être sorti du land de ratatouille car l'heure du goûter avait sonné au café Mickey. Chacun choisit une boisson et attendaient de se faire servir. C est alors qu'une musique de joyeux anniversaire suivit d'une ribambelle de personnages tel que Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Dingo, Winnie et Donald.

Tous le monde- BON ANNIVERSAIRE HENRY!

Toute la salle applaudissait lorsqu' henry souffla ses bougies. Autographes, photos avec personnages et cast members étaient un de leur passe temps. L'un deux coupa le gâteau, dès la première bouchée c'était une tuerie. Lorsque la petite fête fut terminée il était déjà 19h30

Henry- roh déjà?! Le parc fermera dans 2h!  
Emma- j aimerai bien faire les boutiques de Disney village.  
Hook- encore des boutiques?!  
Emma- bah vous voulez faire quoi?  
Gold- si va ne vous dérange pas Belle et moi aimerions nous promener dans le parc.  
Ruby- oh oui profitons des ces dernières heures!  
Gold- euuh on voulait rester seuls en faite.  
Ruby- bah faite ce que vous voulez mais moi j'irai bien tester Indiana Jones!  
Henry- OH OUI!

Après discussion en chemin, chacun allèrent à ses occupations. Gold et Belle restèrent ensemble à se promener dans le parc qui était déjà illuminé de partout. Ruby alla faire Indiana Jones avec Henry, Hook et Emma tandis que les Charming faisaient des petites attractions avec Regina et Cruella du genre le Nautilus, Buzz l'éclaire et Orbitron. A la fermeture, Disney Dreams commença, mais étant donné que la foule était immense, ils assistèrent séparément au dernier spectacle de leur séjour. Henry leur avait dit se retrouver à l'entrée du Disney village une fois sorti du parc.

Regina – bien, on est tous là ?  
Emma – nan il manque Belle et Gold!  
Regina - ...et si on partait sans eux ? x)  
Blanche neige – perso ça ne me dérangerait pas de rester bloquée ici !  
Hook – Ah ! Je les vois au loin ils arrivent...mais ils n'ont que ça à foutre ? Des selfies !  
Emma – hey ! On en a fait nous aussi !

Gold et Belle arrivèrent tranquillement main dans la main.

Charmant – bah t'as eu ton chapeau de magicien tout compte fait  
Belle – il arrêtait pas de lorgner dessus, du coup j'ai craqué j'lui ai offert =)  
Gold – j'aurai préféré sans oreilles de Mickey m'enfin...je vais pas faire mon difficile.  
Henry – vous avez fait quoi pendant ces dernières heures ?  
Belle – on c'est baladé, on a fait des selfies et on a même su refaire un tour de Big Thunder Mountain, et vous ?  
Regina – des petites attraction du coté de Tomorrwoland...bon et ben malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...il est temps de reprendre la route jusqu'à l'aéroport  
Henry – ppff ça passe trop vite ce genre de week end !  
Gold – t'en fais pas on reviendra  
Henry – vrai ?  
Emma – mais oui ;-)

Encore une demi heure de marche et les voilà dans leur voiture. Etant venu par avion jusque Los Angeles, ils avaient loué deux voitures pour se rendre jusqu'au parc.

Regina- Au revoir Disney, ce fut un merveilleux séjours ! =)  
Henry – oh oui, pleins de souvenirs, hâte de tout déba...aller...maison...zzZZzzz  
Cruella – en voila un qui dort déjà, pas trop fatiguée pour conduire Regina ? Si pas je prends le relais !  
Regina – O.O non non ça va aller...RAAAAAHH * klaxonne * GOLD AVANCE NOM DE DIEU !  
Gold *passe sa tête par la fenêtre * - BAH J'PEUX PAS Y A LA FILE POUR SORTIR !  
Regina – O.O nom d'une pomme!

En effet, il leur aura fallut pas loin de 30 minutes pour sortir du parking, sans compter la bonne heure de route jusqu'à l'aéroport. Arrivés là bas, ils dormirent à l'hôtel où ils avaient loué des chambres.

Gold – dites..c'est pas que je vais être chiant  
Hook – ca changera pas de d'habitude =D  
Gold - _ mais vu le merdier qu'il faut faire pour aller à Disneyland...on pourrait pas utiliser la magie pour les déplacements la prochaine fois ?  
Belle – Zzzzz pour une fois je suis zzZZz suis pour !  
Tous les autres – NOUS AUSSI O.O c'est dure de faire comme les autres sans pouvoir magiques !

Le lendemain, les voilà de retour à Storybrooke en fin de matinée. Granny les attendait avec ses lasagnes faites maisons.

Granny – oohhh ma chérie tu m'as manqué !  
Ruby – toi aussi grand mère, je t'ai ramené des souvenirs : un collier au pendentif Mickey et un mug avec Grincheux dessus  
Granny – pourquoi lui ?  
Ruby – ho rien comme ça ^^ j'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais bien avec lui c'est tout.  
Granny- T_T

Et c'est en prenant leur déjeuner, qu'ils racontèrent leurs folles aventures à Disneyland aux autres habitant de Storybrooke...qui étaient, eux aussi, tentés d'aller voir ce monde fantastique lors du prochain voyage qui serait pour fêter l'anniversaire de Regina.


End file.
